Deal With The Devil
by xxVioletxxRosexx
Summary: John and Matt made a deal when they were younger...now this deal is hauntig them later. Rated M for swears and some of the deals possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt's POV**

I wonder about every single day why I made this stupid deal. It all started when we were kids and continued till now. We're both in the WWE so it's even more possible to do something like, interrupt a match and get almost fired. We're both victims of this deal I believe though. It's truly I deal with the devil. It's not either of our faults, we both grew up and problems got worse.

He's a good guy…but I really haven't gotten the chance to know him. It's like one of those business relationships. He only really calls me when he needs to call in the deal. Then I call him to call in mine. No one knows about this ridicules deal. If they did they would try to pull us out of this, but here's the catch, both men have to agree to call off the deal. God knows with how screwed up our lives are getting no one wants to give up a cry for help, someone who will do whatever you want, whenever you need it. There's another catch though, this goes in order. As in he called in my deal, he can't call in another till I call in mine. The down side to that is that sometimes the problem gets worse with time and I have to fix it.

_I was standing there talking to my best friend Shane Helms when I saw this guy get ganged up on. I look to see what's happening. Apparently this guy did one little thing wrong and this guy who thinks he's got it all takes his little buddies who are always backing him up. (You don't really have it all if you need henchmen to back you up in my opinion.) He was out numbered and I walked over when he took the first swing at the guy and pulled him off of him. Now not to brag but I was very good at sports and I kept working out every day so I was pretty good built. I was pretty popular too, which I guess might have helped, but maybe it was even my words, I honestly have no idea._

"_Why don't you try to do something without your henchman?" I got right in his face. _

"_Go to hell Hardy." He told me._

_I punched him in the face and he fell down, easy as that. None of his friends did a damn thing but look at me with a dumb 'I don't know what to do.' Look then helped him up and left. I helped the guy up._

"_Hi, I'm Matt." I told him._

"_Thank you so much, I'm John." John shook Matt's hand. "I swear I'll repay you."_

That's where it all began. _"I swear I'll repay you."_

So far I have helped him with many things, most recently got him back together with WWE diva Melina. But he's been through hell with me too. I would like to say I haven't asked him to do anything to extreme…but I'd be lying. That's just something we will both have to put up with for the rest of our lives.

Recently of course I called in my deal. Some bastered stole my wallet and I had to leave the place soon…and you were there. So I called my deal in right then and there. You give it to me with a busted lip. I did feel bad, but you've made me do some stuff that has ended in quite a few black eyes…and by a few I mean A TON.

"Here, Hardy." He said.

"Thanks." I looked him in his eyes. "I owe you."

"I know." He nodded at me. Our faces were both completely plain.

XXX  
I got a phone call two weeks later, apparently some guy fan punched him in the face, not liking his storyline character, and ran off. He gave me a description and told me to go after him.

I sighed loudly. I couldn't say no. "Okay." I say simply.

"Good luck." He told me.

"Thanks bye." I hang up. I search for a mask to put on so I'm not recognized. I find a black ski mask. _Will do. _I think to myself. _Not the worst think I've had to do. _Sad but true. I knew exactly what he wanted.

XXX

I finally catch the guy John described and stop him.

"What the-." I punched him in the face. Feelings horrible that I did. I kicked him in the gut before running off, just relieved that I completed the deal and now it was my turn to get some help, with anything I wanted. _Anything._

XXX

When I got home I was met with a right hand almost hitting me if I hadn't of ducked. I take off my mask to see Jeff.

"Matt?!" He asked.

"Yeah!" I looked at him.

"Sorry I thought you were breaking in!!!" Jeff told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Breaking into my own house with a key?"

"Well what's with the mask and I didn't see the key." Jeff asked.

"…just seeing if the mask keeps my face warm." I shrugged. "Also I just bought it and it looks cool."

"That's kinda stupid." Jeff said.

"Says who?" I looked him up and down and he started laughing.

"Okay then, Okay then." He smirked.

Jeff's the hardest person to lie to. It hurts me to lie to him and not tell him what's going on, but if I told him about the deal he'd think it's either stupid, or be scared for me and tell me to try to call it off…but it was my turn to make him do what I wanted, he might agree to calling it off now, but I don't want to currently.

I know not asking to call off the deal and being rather selfish on both of our ends could be the biggest mistake we both ever made. As a matter of fact, I think it was the biggest mistake we ever made.

**Well that wasn't the best writing I've done but its okay. XD Yes I am using John Morrison. I have no idea why I just thought it would be cool to put him in there. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! First off I would like to thank, CodyRhodesFan, .NeonNero. and Blazing Glory for their reviews!**

**CodyRhodesFan (Samay! Samay! Samay!), XD Already? YAY! XD. True. xDDDD Yes it's stuck in his head too. Yes, Matt knows excuses. .NeonNero., YAY! I'm glad you love it =)! Blazing Glory, =D I'm glad you like the idea!!! Thanks, I was a little worried about the choice I'm glad you like it. One of my other friends asked how John Morrison is the devil too, John Morrison is not the devil and neither is Matt, it's pretty much the title of the story also the deal kind of seems like the devil to them and they both seem like the devil to each other. Thank you for your ideas =)! **

**Also thank you everyone or read the chapter and enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**John's POV**

I couldn't help but be stressed out over what the next deal will be…it could be anything…THAT'S the scary part.

My cell phone rang just then and it was Melina. I smiled at the caller ID. Best deal I ever made was getting Matt to make Melina get back together with me. I still don't know how he did it, but fact is...he did it.

"Hello?" I asked, even knowing who it was.

"Hey, baby." She said. Melina was out injured at the time.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. Still wish I didn't have to give up the title though." She sighed.

"Don't worry; when you come back you'll be taking your title right back from whichever Diva Vince decides to give it to." I told her.

"Thanks, baby," Melina said in a tone that sounded happy. "Well, I have to go. Love you and miss you, bye."

"Bye, love you." I smiled.

Right as I hung up I knew Matt was there, because I heard Mary scream,

"Matt! Matt! You forgot your phone and it's ringing!!!"

Mary screeched so loud. She never really cared who heard her.

"God, Mary, calm the hell down!" There he was, the man who would soon make me do something against my will, the other part of the deal, Matt Hardy.

"Well, I'm just trying to help." Even in her normal tone of voice Mary was still very loud.

"Well, turn your volume down a notch, would ya?" Matt sounded annoyed.

Mary, her full name was Maryann; she's 5'8 with short cut brown hair with blonde and red highlights. I've tried not to mess with Mary; she's a fighter. Her brown eyes looked similar to Matt's. As far as I've heard she grew up in New York and moved to Cameron, North Carolina. She apparently met Matt while shopping. She apparently was not dating Matt Hardy. She had a boyfriend, though I hear they broke up. I don't know. Matt and I might have had that silly deal going on but that didn't mean we were friends.

"Well, sorry," Mary pouted. "But it could be Jeff, and you haven't talked to Jeff a lot sooo…"

"Correction Mary, I talked to Jeff two nights ago." Matt told her.

"Well, whatever." Mary rolled her eyes.

Mary was a WWE diva; she was a rather new one though. She was pretty good. Her personality shined more than anything, though you could tell she was just a normal girl…who just happened to be on TV.

"I'll go get my phone." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I win." Mary smirked and followed him.

When she passed me, she smiled and said, "Hi John how you doing?"

"Good, yourself?" I asked.

"I'm good," Mary said. "How's Melina?"

"She's doing better, thank you for asking." I smiled.

"That's good. Well, talk to you later." Then Mary skipped off.

She always seemed either happy or annoyed. She never seemed overly angry and I hadn't really seen her sad. I knew she didn't know about the deal. I was pretty sure the only people that knew about the deal were me and Matt; I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Did I hate the deal? Hell yeah! I HATED HATED HAAATTEEDDD the deal! But when it was my turn to have Matt do something, it was almost like a comfort, not having to totally deal with something yourself. But when it was Matt's turn, it wasn't as comforting.

XXX

I passed Matt later in the hall. He was about to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's the deal?!" I asked. I was impatient and wanted to get it over with.

"I haven't come up with anything yet. Calm down." He told me.

I let go of his arm. "Okay, sorry."

"It's oka-." He was interrupted by Mary running up to him.

"Did you see my match?" She asked.

"Yeah, you did awesome!" Matt high-fived her.

"John, did you see it?" She asked.

"No. Sorry." I told her.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"I've been busy; I'll watch the next one you're in." I told her.

"Okay!" She agreed, excited.

I walked away from them, still extremely paranoid…what will the next deal be?

**Okay, that took forever to update!!! I'm sorry! I've been focusing on Brothers Long Lost and I've been busy! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I honestly don't think it was that good, but I hope you enjoyed it =)! Also just so you know Mary is my OC you'll find out more about her later.**


End file.
